lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilia Holt
| background = lavender | font = century gothic | color1 = thistle | fontcolor1 = darkorchid | color2 = thistle | fontcolor2 = darkorchid | bodyfontcolor = darkorchid | image = Emiliagif1.gif | width = | age = 17 | gender = Female | education = MBES MBHS | birthday = June 6, 1997 | address = 35 Cherry Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student Barista at Smoothie People | relationships = None | housemates = Tanner Holt, Sydney Floyd-Holt, Eustace Holt, Ella Holt, Eugene Holt | personality = Most people see me and don't expect me to have a geeky and nerdy side. I love Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and so many other things. I'm like a super nerd about them. I'm also in band, so that like makes my geekiness go up like fifty times, right? I'm a pretty cool person to hang out with I guess and I swear, I'm extremely interesting. I'm also very opinionated so watch out for that. You might be scarred for life. | appearance = *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5'0" (1.52 m) Well I'm blonde and have blue eyes and I have skin. I also wear clothes, you know? That's slightly important. | family = Tanner Holt Tanner Holt is my father. He and my mother divorced a few years ago once she got caught cheating on him with some other guy. I currently live with him and he's alright. Victoria Holt Victoria Harris is my mother. She cheated on my dad and got married with the guy she was sleeping with. She now has a son with him. I see her sometimes since she lives in Lebeaux with her filthy rich husband. Sydney Floyd-Holt Sydney is my step-mother. She's pretty cool I guess since she isn't too annoying. She's also not some crazy evil step mother from those Disney movies. Eustace Holt Eustace is my older brother. He is currently attending Miduna Beach University, but since we can't afford paying for dorm rooms, he still lives with us. However, he lives in the garage since we remodeled it into a kind of mini house. Ella Holt Ella is my older sister by just a year. She's a senior at MBHS while I'm a junior. She's okay, I guess. Eugene Holt Eugene is my half brother who is only two years old. My dad and step-mom got married because she ended up pregnant with Eugene. Originally she wanted to name him something dumb like Gabriel, but my dad was like 'no we have to continue the E name tradition.' Christian Harris Christian is also my half brother. He's actually four years old and was born after my mom and her new husband got married. He's really adorable, actually. I like him. Brendan Floyd Brendan is my attractive step-brother who is in his mid-twenties. He visits us sometimes since my step-mom always wants him to come over and visit. | friends = Grant Burnham Grant is probably my best friend ever. We're always hanging out and doing random stuff together. It's fun. | history = Well, I was born in Miduna Beach and have lived here my entire life. When I was ten years old, my parents got a divorce because my mom was cheating on my dad. She got married to the other guy and had a kid. My dad dated a bunch of different ladies and knocked some lady up and so they got married. I have a pretty large family, but that's alright. It makes family reunions damn interesting. | trivia = *During Symphonic season for band, I play the clarinet. I've been playing it since like fifth grade when my mom wanted me to learn an instrument. *However, during Marching season I'm in Color Guard. I'm flag, rifle, and sabre because all of those are super badass. *My favorite movie of all time the Empire Strikes Back - which is a Star Wars movie for the idiots who don't know that. *My favorite show is Doctor Who. It's amazing. *I also love love love Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. | note = I had plans for Emilia, but I got lazy and just stopped. Then she stopped being roleplayed with like ever, so bye bye, Emilia. P.S. She was actually a lesbian, but was in denial of it at first. | fc = Annasophia Robb | user = InsaneBlueberry}}